


You're Losing Your Words (We're Speaking in Bodies)

by cassxrin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((neither is the christmas aspect tbh)), (american high school though so we can have senior year louis and freshman baby harry), (the age difference rly isn't the focus tho), Blowjobs, Christmas, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Harry in Panties, High School AU, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining, Secret Santa, Smut, brief side zerrie and sophiam, i think that's it idek, niall tries to date barbara palvin, sorry i'm so bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassxrin/pseuds/cassxrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus Christ Harry, you actually put them on?" Louis asks, voice strained. With flaming cheeks, Harry desperately goes to cover himself the best he can. Though he still can't hide the fact that he has panties on, or the fact that he's so hard he's actually getting wet, and even worse, Louis’ gaze still hasn't left him.</p><p>An AU in which Harry receives panties from Louis as a joke for Secret Santa and Harry puts them on for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Losing Your Words (We're Speaking in Bodies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larrysleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysleeds/gifts).



> this is for bedtimetea who asked for a fic featuring a secret santa in which our baby harry receives naughty gifts from louis. hope you enjoy this at least a little:)  
> this also happens to be the first fic i've written so yay, please be nice. and a special thanks to em, who is not a part of the fandom, but does happen to be the worlds best beta.
> 
> i'm in no way affiliated with 1d and be sure to read the tags and all that stuff, thank you! ps all mistakes are my own

Harry has always considered himself to be a good gift giver, the best even, which is why he’d eagerly accepted Niall’s offer to join him and his group of popular friends’ Secret Santa. Apparently, it was a yearly tradition among the seniors Niall knew through the varsity football team and it was A Big Deal. The whole thing had sounded so exciting and festive that Harry forgot to consider the fact the he knew close to nothing about Niall’s friends. So he’d been assigned to buy a gift for Zayn Malik, whom Harry has said a total of maybe five words throughout the school year. It took quite a bit or research (mostly done by interrogating Niall for information) before he was finally confident in the gift he had for Zayn.

And so that was how Harry found himself seated on the couch in Louis Tomlinson’s basement on the night of the Big Reveal with a gift wrapped for Zayn in his lap. He felt somewhat out of place sitting in a room full of people he didn’t know, with the exception of Niall, who in turn knew everyone. He was shy, not to mention nervous, especially considering the fact that Harry was actually sitting inside of Louis Tomlinson’s house as an invited guest.

Louis Tomlinson was undoubtedly the hottest and most popular guy at school, as well as the love of Harry’s life. And he knows the crush he has developed on Louis through the course of the school year is a little more than ridiculous. They only know each other through Niall, and their interactions are limited to friendly _hellos_  or a nod of recognition in the hallways, but somehow they always leave Harry a flustered, tongue-tied mess for the rest of the day. Niall calls him pathetic, and even Harry recognizes that he’s pining, but it’s somewhat impossible not to. Louis is undeniably gorgeous with stunning blue eyes, strong cheekbones, and what looks like the world’s softest hair (not to mention his bum looks incredible in his footie gear.) Harry still isn’t sure if he’s real or not.

Like tonight, he looks absolutely heavenly from where he stands across the room with Liam Payne and his girlfriend, Sophia. His hair is unstyled, falling down into his face (still gorgeous though) and his blue eyes are framed by square glasses (also unfairly hot.) He’s wearing a soft, cream coloured jumper that dips down past his collarbones and the tightest pair of blue jeans that Harry’s ever seen. They’re truly sinful, the way that they cling to the curve of his arse and his strong thighs, and then cuffed near the bottom to show off his dainty ankles. He looks both soft and sexy all at once and it’s already getting Harry flustered.

“You’re staring,” Niall whispers from where he’s sitting beside Harry, breaking him from his trance. Embarrassed, he quickly tears his gaze from where he’s had it stuck on Louis and looks down into his lap. He feels so dumb, crushing on one of the most popular seniors at school. Compared to Harry, who for the most part is a bumbling, incoherent freshman, Louis is just about the world’s coolest person. It’s disheartening, especially considering Harry is just about in love and Louis is probably the last person that will look at him that way. He acknowledges his inadequacies: his hair never stays styled well, his limbs are so gangly and awkward, and he’s still got a layer of baby fat stuck around his hips – but he also recognizes that he isn’t at least a little bit good looking, he just isn’t the kind of person that could hope to attract Louis Tomlinson.

So Harry is a little more than surprised when he looks up a moment later to find Louis standing in front of him. “Hey Harry,” He smiles brightly, and Harry’s breath catches for a moment because he’s not sure he’s ever actually heard Louis say his name before.

“Oh – hi Louis,” he replies, offering Louis a smile that he hopes doesn’t look too strained just as Louis plops himself down in the space between him and Niall. Gulping, Harry is careful to scoot closer to the end of the couch so there’s enough room for Louis, but for some reason Louis moves even closer to him as he does so. He can see Niall trying his hardest to bite back a laugh at Harry’s awkwardness out of the corner of his eye and it only causes Harry to blush deeply and look away.

“Alright, so let’s get this going!” Louis announces, clapping his hands once excitedly and the rest of the room cheers. There’s quite a few of them squeezed into the room, Perrie and Zayn squished together on the recliner, the girls sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV, Niall now perched in Liam’s lap at the other end of the couch. They all look comfortable though, relaxed and happy, and it’s a lot easier for Harry to get in the moment. He feels a lot less out of place now that everyone is settled, the nervousness he’d felt when Louis had first come to sit with him already beginning to subside.

“So who’s starting the reveal then?” Jesy asks from where she’s lying on the carpet, head in Leigh’s lap.

“How about we get our newcomer to kick us off?” Perrie suggests eagerly, gesturing over to Harry. Everyone else turns to him and Louis claps again, nodding eagerly like it’s the best idea ever.

“Good thinking!” Louis grins, turning to Harry and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Sound fine to you, young Harold?”

“Erm, alright.”  Harry nods jerkily, picking up the wrapped present in his lap, focusing his attention on anything but Louis. He can feel the warmth of his blush traveling down his neck, his skin tingling where Louis is touching him. He tries to ignore it and picks up the gift in his lap instead so he can give it away.

“So my gift is for Zayn.” He announces, and the group cheers as Harry gets up to hand over his gift. Zayn takes it from him with a smile and a quiet _thank you_ before Harry makes his way back to his seat. As he settles back in, Louis puts his arm back around him, this time pulling Harry into him carefully. Suddenly, Harry is aware of the way every inch of his side is tucked into Louis and the way his heart is beating rapidly in his chest. Fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, he tries to focus himself on the way Zayn is trying to open his gift as carefully as possible from across the room.

He's slow about it, looking for a fold in the wrapping paper that he gently peels it back so that the paper doesn’t rip. “You’re so boring about it,” Perrie says as Zayn moves on to another side of the box, nimble fingers pulling off the tape without causing it to tear. “You’ve gotta rip it open like you’re excited!” She tells him more insistently.

“I am excited about it!” He assures, tucking his thumb into the final corner and lifting it so that the paper falls open. Harry watches expectantly as Zayn pulls the lid off the unwrapped box and pulls out the shirt inside.

“Sick,” Zayn smiles once he’s held the shirt out so he can get a good look at it. It’s a white T-shirt with the Avengers posed on the front of it, drawn in comic art. He’d searched for so long for the perfect shirt until he came across the right one, hoping more than anything Zayn would like it too.  “Thanks mate, s’really sick.” He nods appreciatively at Harry, folding the shirt back up to fit into the box.

“You’re welcome,” Harry beams, happy to have nailed it. For some reason, Louis squeezes his shoulder at that, and Harry flushes as though he’s being praised by Louis as well.

From there, the night goes by quickly. Perrie unwraps a lavender beanie and a pack of fuzzy socks that she claims are “softer than clouds,” Niall laughs at the McDonald’s gift card Liam gives him, and Barbara opens an envelope from Niall containing two movie tickets so that Niall could take her out on a date. (Everyone then burst out laughing and Barbara had buried her face in her hands while Niall furiously attempted to convince her to accept the offer, until they finally agreed they could go out _just_ as friends.)

It isn’t until everyone else has opened up their gifts that Harry belatedly realizes he’s still missing his own, and that Louis is the only one left with a gift to give. Grinning wickedly, Louis picks up a red and white striped bag from the floor by his feet and hands it over to Harry wordlessly.

“Thanks,” Harry smiles nervously as he takes the bag and places it in his lap. Carefully, he pulls out the white tissue paper stuffed into the bag and sets it aside before reaching into the bag curiously. Louis is watching him with a smirk that makes him a little anxious, and the room remains silent as Harry reaches into the bag.

What he pulls out is nothing Harry would have expected as a gift from anybody in a million years, much less Louis Tomlinson. He’s not actually quite sure what he’d expect in the first place, maybe a gift card or some chocolate or who knows what, but certainly not a sparkling pink vibrator.

The size of it isn’t too big, like nothing he’s seen in porn, fitting easily in his palm. There’s a button at the base of it that Harry assumes will turn it on, but he purposely ignores it as he examines it. He’s also aware of the laughs he’s getting from around the room, and he fights the blush on his cheeks as he places the vibrator back in the bag. He lifts the bag to remove it from his lap before Louis reaches out and stop him, placing a hand over Harry’s.

“There’s more in there,” Louis informs him, leaning into him so that the warmth of his breath spreads over Harry’s neck.

“Oh,” Harry breaths out, and Louis releases Harry’s hand, but the arm around his shoulders holds him just as tightly. Swallowing, Harry reaches back into the bag cautiously until his fingers reach the second gift at the bottom.

Somehow, Harry is even more surprised when he pulls out a pair of lacy knickers this time around than when he’d first pulled out the sex toy. He makes a strangled sound of surprise and his eyes widen as everyone around him starts laughing even harder, and Harry’s face feels like it’s on fire as he holds out the knickers. Truthfully, they're rather beautiful, all sheer lace the color of cotton candy with a simple bow tied at the front, so light and delicate between his fingers. He’s in awe of how pretty they are, despite the fact that he’s getting laughed at for even holding them. A part of him even wonders how they may look if he were to put them on.

He’s still blushing as he folds the knickers in half and drops them back into the bag, leaving it beside him on the couch. The laughing has subsided for the most part, with the exception of Niall who looks as though he’s about to start crying, telling Louis what a fantastic idea that was. Louis just snorts before looking back over at Harry and leaning into him again.

“I meant it as a joke, not like, to be mean, okay?” He asks, voice somewhat hesitant, and Harry nods in understanding. He knows that Louis has a reputation as a big prankster and the gifts weren’t given out of malice. Louis just probably doesn't think that the embarrassment Harry feels over the gifts isn't regarding his distaste for them, rather his unexpected liking towards them.

“It’s fine,” Harry assures, despite the fact that his heart is nearly pounding out of his chest. He's by no means fine, but his feelings also aren't hurt. His mind is just stuck on the silkiness of the panties and the weight of the vibrator in his hands. His stomach flutters at the thought, although not unpleasantly, and he quickly drops his gaze to his lap so Louis can’t read any of the emotions on his face.

After a moment Louis finally leans away and pulls his arm away from around Harry. Harry keeps his gaze steadily on his lap, fingers back to nervously playing with the frayed ends of his shirt. Distantly, he’s aware of the fact that the tely is being turned on and Niall is insisting on watching The Grinch, but Harry’s thoughts are stuck on the gifts he has sitting in the bag, what he might be able to do with them. He’s never had more than a couple of his own fingers inside himself before, but now he has a toy he can play with, small as it may be, but it’s something. And the panties – he’s never even considered wearing women’s undergarments before, but now he’s curious. For all he knows, they might look good on him. And fuck, Harry wants to be sexy. More than anything, he wants Louis to find him sexy too. He wants Louis to feel attracted to him, to touch him, kiss him. But Louis also got him a _vibrator_ and _panties_. Louis got him a sex toy and knickers, and even if it was meant as a joke, it’s really getting Harry going, sending his mind reeling. He imagines Louis shopping, looking over the undergarments before deciding on the pair he’d choose to buy for Harry. And he’d chosen such a lovely pair, so lovely and delicate. Their _so gorgeous_ , there’s no way Louis made the purchase without putting at least a little thought into it. Maybe he’d considered what pair Harry might like before he bought them, or even imagined Harry in them. Maybe he imagined Harry wearing them while fucking himself on the vibrator, glassy eyed and moaning his name.

So Harry is hard in his pants, stomach burning with arousal. He tries not to think of the gifts he has sitting in the bag beside him, doing what he can to calm himself down. He directs his attention to the television in front of him and tries to ignore the heat radiating off of Louis sitting just beside him. But it seems as though the harder he attempts to focus his mind elsewhere, the more he itches to grab for the panties and run upstairs to the loo to try them on. His dick twitches at the thought of the soft lace on his bare skin and the obscene way he would look in them completely hard.

Discreetly, Harry glances around the room and makes sure that no one is watching as Harry slowly reaches into his bag and feels for the panties. His fingers bump against the hard plastic of the vibrator, but he knows there’s no way he can sneak it out of the room without anyone noticing. He balls up the knickers in his fist alone before he quickly shoves them into the front pocket of his jeans, silently praising the dim lighting in the room for hiding the obvious way his boner and pocket bulge in his pants.

Clearing his throat, Harry stands. “Gonna run to the loo real quick,” he announces, hoping nobody takes notice of the rasp in his voice. No one gives him much attention with the exception of Louis, who looks up at him from his seat with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure thing,” he says, giving him a small nod, eyeing him steadily. Quickly, Harry turns before Louis can notice anything off about him and makes his way out of the room.

He takes his time as he makes his way up the stairs, reminding himself to breathe. His mind is stuck on the tantalizing softness of the lace and how nice they’d felt between his fingers, how nice they’d feel on him. His dick is pushing uncomfortably against his flies and he’s fighting the urge to palm at himself right there. Thankfully, the first door he tries once he gets upstairs is the loo and he exhales a sigh of relief as he flicks on the light.

Harry pushes the door shut behind him once he enters it and pulls the lacy panties out of his pocket. Their slightly wrinkled from being crammed so tightly, but they’re still as pretty as they were when Harry got his first look at them. He looks up and gives himself a look in the mirror as he lays out the panties on the counter by the sink. His hair is curling around his face stupidly, which usually doesn’t bother him, but for some reason it does right now. He looks like a boy, far from sexy and beautiful, and he hates it.

Frowning, he looks away and moves to unbutton his jeans. His fingers are shaking and he’s so anxious to get his clothes off that he realizes he’s forgotten to even take his shoes off before his jeans. Huffing, he kicks off his trainers and shoves them aside before lowering his trousers past his bum, careful to ignore his straining erection. He continues to undress, jittery and impatient as he pulls his shirt over his head and slips out of his pants. He reexamines his naked body in the mirror, taking notice of the flush on his cheeks and the way his boner stands completely upright, already wet at the tip. It’s nothing impressive, and he feels just like any other stupid and horny high school boy.

Shaking his head, he reaches for the panties before he can regret it and holds them out in front of himself. He gives himself a moment and takes a deep breath before bending over to slip them on over his feet. They’re thinner and softer than anything else Harry has worn and they drag so delicately over his legs that it nearly tickles. Finally, he pulls them on over hips, reveling in the snug silkiness of them over his neglected cock. He steps in front of the mirror to get a good look at himself, nearly gasping when he sees his reflection.

The light flush dusting his cheeks has somehow darkened, traveling down to his neck and chest. His otherwise pale skin doesn’t contrast sharply against the pale pink lace of the panties, but the innocent color is so contradicting to the mood that it makes Harry feel even dirtier and hornier. He can’t even deny the fact that he actually looks good, and not just like a teenager playing a ridiculous game of dress up. He feels sexy for once.

He then turns his body around and whips his head back to see the reflection of his arse in the mirror. The cut of the back of the panties only covers the top half of his cheeks, giving the curve of his bum more definition. Slowly, Harry runs his hands over the softness of the panties covering his cheeks. He squeezes his them and pulls them apart, watching as the panties fail to cover less and less of his skin. It’s so dirty, absolutely indecent, what he’s doing, but he’s also turned on beyond belief. He’s standing in nothing but a pair of lacy pink panties in Louis Tomlinson’s house while Louis Tomlinson himself is sitting downstairs, completely unsuspecting. He’s too overwhelmed and caught up in staring at his own reflection to acknowledge the knock at the door until it’s too late. The door pushes open and Harry freezes where he stands.

He stops breathing completely when he looks up and realizes that it’s Louis Tomlinson standing in the doorway staring at Harry with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock. Harry has no idea what to do – he’s standing frozen in front of the mirror in a pair knickers Louis just gave to him minutes before. And Louis is just _staring_ at him, and Harry is staring back, heart pounding in his chest.

Louis finally closes his mouth and swallows visibly before speaking. "Jesus Christ Harry, you actually put them on?" he asks, voice strained. With flaming cheeks, Harry desperately goes to cover himself the best he can. He still can't hide the fact that he has panties on, or the fact that he's so hard he's actually getting wet. Even worse, Louis’ gaze still hasn't left him, his eyes wide and frantic. Harry has never felt more humiliated in his life.

"I – " he starts in an attempt to defend himself before he's cut off by Louis practically slamming the door shut behind him. Harry begins to panic, until he notices that the frantic look on Louis' face isn't actually of anger, but more of an awed desperation and lust.

"Fuck, look at you," Louis murmurs, stepping closer to Harry. Gulping, Harry stays where he is, keeps his hands covering his body the best he can. Louis' in his space quicker than he can blink though, hands reaching out to pry Harry's own away from his body. Harry flushes as Louis' gaze travels down his body, his eyes lingering on the knickers that do very little to hide his obvious arousal. He's far from hesitant as he reaches out to touch Harry through the panties, his palm pushing against him. Harry's breath stutters and Louis lifts his gaze to Harry's face, pressing even harder against his erection, this time rubbing up to head, causing Harry to moan. 

"I'm going to kiss you, alright?" Louis whispers, and Harry can only nod his head, curls bouncing into his eyes with how eager he is about it. With that, Louis (unfortunately) lifts the hand he has over Harry's cock and pulls Harry into to surging kiss by the back of his neck.

Kissing Louis goes exactly the way Harry imagined. He's so soft and careful, but remains in complete control, his fingers pressing into the base of his neck while his second arm wraps around his lower back and pulls him in even closer. Harry melts against him, lets him lead, hands coming up to grip at Louis' shoulders, and he sighs contentedly into the kiss. Louis' mouth opens against his own, and Harry easily complies and parts his lips. Louis licks into his mouth and kisses him slow and wet, tongue everywhere. It feels like it fulfills every cliché Harry has ever heard, sparks flying and angels singing. 

Though, he does finds it a little strange kissing someone fully clothed while he's standing fully hard and practically naked. The material of Louis' jeans scratches against his thighs and the softness of his jumper presses against his bare nipples, but it also makes Harry feel all that more desperate. He can feel the way Louis is hardening against his thigh and it's driving him crazy, his hips unconsciously rocking upwards to get some friction.

The reaction he gets from Louis is absolutely fantastic. He groans into Harry's mouth as the hand he has on his neck reaches up to tug Harry's head back by his hair. Whimpering pathetically, Harry clings onto Louis' shoulders, his jumper bunching up between his fingers, hips rutting even more desperately against Louis'.

"Fuck," Louis gasps, breaking away suddenly. He looks absolutely stunning as gazes down at Harry through hooded lids, eyes darkened with lust, lips already red and swollen. Briefly, Harry wonders what level of fucked out he must look like in comparison.

"God, I want to wreck you," Louis growls, head falling forward into Harry's neck, biting at the skin there. Harry cries out, throwing his head back as Louis starts to suck.

" _Louis_ ," he whimpers pleadingly, pushing his erection against his thigh with persistence, hoping to divert Louis' attention. Louis doesn't even acknowledge him though, simply moving his lips to another spot higher on his neck and sucking an identical lovebite into the skin there. It makes Harry squirm, and Louis has to tighten his grip on his hips to hold him still. Harry moans outwardly at that, so turned on that he's dizzy with it. He's been hard for so long now, and he's close enough to his orgasm that just a few strokes would send him over the edge.

It's as though Louis can sense his desperation because this time when he breaks away, he takes a step away from Harry so their bodies aren't touching. Frowning, Harry tries to step closer, but Louis holds him where he is, shaking his head.

"Harry, I'd love to let you come, but not here. Let me take you to bed, alright?" He offers, smiling softly, and slips his hand into Harry’s. He’s so gentle about it, holding Harry’s hand between the both of his, smiling patiently despite the fact that he’s still hard in his jeans. Harry sort of feels a bit in love.

“Yeah, okay,” Harry nods, beaming as Louis raises his hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“Okay,” Louis repeats before turning to lead Harry out of the room, still holding him by the hand. He opens up the door and takes a glance down the hall to make sure the floor is empty before they make a run for it, dashing to Louis’ room as quietly as possible.

As soon as he has the door shut behind them, Louis is immediately back on Harry. His arms wrap around his waist again, lips pushing against his own as he begins guiding Harry to the bed. Louis is careful with him, holding Harry upright each time he stumbles over his own clumsy feet, threatening to topple them both over. They reach the bed with enough ease and Louis pushes Harry down onto it first, standing over him and watching him reverently for a moment.

“Fuck, if you could see yourself right now,” Louis says quietly, kneeing up the bed over Harry and straddling his thighs. “You’re stunning,” he praises, fingers reaching out to trace along the lace trim of the panties.

“Thank you,” Harry blushes, unsure of what else to do. Louis smiles down softly at him before lowering himself to cover Harry’s body with his own. He kisses him again, this time even gentler and softer, hands coming up to brush stray hairs out of his face. He kisses down his neck, teeth grazing back over his lovebites, and down his collarbones. He continues kissing down his chest until he presses his open mouth over his left nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Squeaking, Harry squirms underneath Louis, bringing his hands up to tangle in Louis’ hair. Louis sucks even harder at that, tongue coming out to flick at the sensitive nub.

“Oh, god,” Harry moans, pushing his hips up at the same time to rut against Louis’ own erection. Louis groans at that, meeting each of Harry’s eager thrusts with his own before moving over to Harry’s second nipple. He brings his fingers up to continue playing with Harry’s left nipple, rubbing at it and pinching it while his teeth bite down on the second one. Gasping, Harry arches his back and wraps his bare legs around Louis’s waist, desperately humping against him. He’s so close, just a few more thrusts and he’ll be fine – but he doesn’t want come yet. He wants to get Louis undressed first, wants to make him come. He wants to make Louis feel good too, wants to work for it.

"No, no, Louis – “ he gasps, trying to pull Louis up by his hair. Louis must take it as a plea to go harder because he slides a hand between their bodies and palms Harry through his panties, his mouth sucking at him even harder. Throwing his head back, Harry writhes against the mattress trying to hold back his impending orgasm, pushing at Louis more persistently to get him off. "Stop, Lou – stop," he pleads, chest heaving with how hard he's breathing.

Louis immediately lifts his head, furrowing his eyebrows at Harry worriedly. "What's the matter?" He asks, sitting up, hands coming up to rub soothingly at his stomach.

“Nothing,” Harry flushes, unable to meet Louis’ eyes as he crawls back up Harry’s body cautiously, palms trailing cautiously up his chest. “I just didn’t want to come yet. Wanna make you come first,” he’s mumbling and his cheeks are definitely red enough for Louis to see, even in the dark room. Louis is silent for a moment, which is beginning to worry Harry, until Louis comes back down to him and presses their open mouths together frantically.

“Fuck, – you’re – fucking – perfect,” He breaks apart to say between kisses, breathing in hard through his nose. Harry preens, kissing back eagerly, both hands buried in Louis’ hair. They kiss for minute longer, until Harry is buzzing with energy, before Louis sits back up in Harry’s lap. His hands reach for the end of his jumper before pulling it off, his shirt going with it. Harry nearly swallows his tongue at the sight of Louis Tomlinson shirtless – in his lap no less. It’s heady.

“See something you like?” Louis smirks, hands moving the undo the buttons of his jeans. If Harry wasn’t so turned on, he probably would have snorted at the line Louis used instead of the helpless nod he offers in answer, biting at his lip.

“You’re so unfair,” he whines, watching as Louis gets his jeans down past his bum, his dick straining in the confines of his pants. It reminds Harry of his own cock, trapped in his panties, still as hard as ever.

Louis chuckles as he gets off of Harry’s lap, rolling onto his back on the bed beside him and kicks off his jeans. He shoves them off the bed before propping himself on his elbow and hovers over Harry, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “No, _you’re_ so unfair” he corrects, fingertips trailing over his hips, eyes locked on his. “I can’t believe I have you like this, absolutely perfect.”

The praise goes straight to Harry’s cock, which is now so hard that it’s peeking out of the top of his panties, the tip visibly wet with precome. His gaze travels down Louis’ body until it lands on the obvious bulge of his erection, tenting his pants obscenely. He looks so big that Harry would probably gag on it if he got it in his mouth, probably make it hard for him to breath. The thought alone makes him dizzy with want, with how bad he wants to choke on Louis’ cock.

“Can I blow you?” He whispers, his hand tentatively reaching for the elastic of his briefs to get them down past his cock. He watches as his erection springs free, slapping against his stomach.

Louis lets out a breathless laugh, his cock twitching in interest as Harry takes it in his hand. “God, yeah, Harry. Fuck,” his voice is strained.

Swallowing, Harry lets Louis lie back again before he gets up on his knees, lowering himself down Louis’ body until he’s eye level with his cock. Hesitantly, he reaches out and grips the base of Louis’s shaft loosely, marveling at how soft the skin there is, how thick he is. Slowly, Harry jacks his hand upwards, listening as Louis gasps above him, the muscles in his stomach jumping. He moves his hand back down to the base and holds Louis’ dick straight up, just in front of his mouth. He gives himself a moment before he tentatively puts his closed mouth at the tip, smearing the precome that’s gathered over his pursed lips. He feels a hand come down to push the hair out of his face and Harry looks up, finding Louis watching him through hooded eyes.

“Take it as slow as you need to, alright,” Louis instructs, petting at him affectionately.

“Okay,” Harry nods, letting Louis scratch at his scalp for a moment before ducking his head again.

He’s faced once again with Louis’ cock, flushed and pulsing in Harry’s palm. The thought of taking him down his throat is completely daunting, no matter how much he wants it. Taking a shaky breath, he hesitantly lowers himself again, pressing his open mouth to the base of his cock, mouthing wetly at it. He kisses up the side of his shaft until he comes up to the tip and sucks it into his mouth. The hold Louis has on Harry's hair tightens, which only encourages Harry to take him in further, using one hand to wrap around the base while the second settles on Louis' hip.

He goes as far as he comfortably can before pulling back up, this time flicking his tongue out and dipping into the slit. He can hear Louis' breath hitch as he presses his tongue just under the head, tracing along the underside of the ridge. He ducks back down, remembering to keep it wet, getting Louis' shaft as spit-slick as possible so he can jack him off smoothly at the same time. Louis curses at that, and Harry starts bobbing his head with more enthusiasm, until he's built up a steady rhythm. Louis' hips are jumping up slightly, one hand gripping Harry's hair even tighter while the second one fists the duvet as though it's all he can do not to fuck up into Harry's mouth. The thought of that alone makes Harry whimper, his neglected cock twitching where it still lies trapped in the confines of his panties.

Focusing less on his own needs, Harry lowers the hand he has pumping Louis to graze over his balls while taking Louis further into his mouth. Louis moans at that, and Harry forces his throat to relax so he can take him deeper. He lifts back up and focuses on his breathing, letting Louis cock nudge the back of his throat with each bob of his head. He can feel the muscles in Louis’ thigh jumping as Harry continues to suck, and Louis starts to let out small noises and gasps that spur Harry on. Encouraged, Harry bobs his head faster and works Louis’ cock further down his throat and Louis cries out, a string of obscenities leaving his lips as his hips unconsciously lift off the bed and pushes Harry's head down so that his nose grazes the skin of his lower stomach, inadvertently gagging him on his cock. Sputtering, Harry pulls off abruptly, breath coming out in uneven huffs.

"Shit, Harry, I'm so sorry," Louis rushes to apologize, reaching out to pull Harry closer to him.

"No, I - " Harry pauses, taking another gulp of air. He doesn't know how to say _it's okay, I want it, please fuck my mouth_ without sounding like an absolute freak. How can he explain that he wants to feel breathless from pleasing Louis, wants his throat to feel raw from being fucked, so that the next day when he speaks in rasps, everyone will know how he got that way.

"Please," is all Harry can say, blushing so fiercely he can feel the heat spreading throughout his body. There's a silence for a moment, and Harry starts to panic, but then Louis is pulling Harry into his lap and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"Want me to fuck your mouth then?" He asks, pecking lightly at his lips again.

"Yeah," Harry nods breathlessly, letting Louis kiss him again, this time softer and slower, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. When they break apart, Louis holds their faces level, eyes locked on his.

"Do you want it on your back? Get you comfortable so I can hold you down while I fuck you?" Harry nods desperately, images of Louis kneeled above him, holding his wrists down while he forces his cock down his throat. God, he's so desperate for it. "Alright, lie down," he commands.

Without further instruction, Harry moves to get out of Louis' lap and flops back down on the mattress, face up. Louis spares no time as well, swinging a leg around Harry's waist before moving up the bed until his knees are snug against Harry's armpits. He leans over and holds Harry's wrists in one hand, pinning them to the space on the pillow just above Harry's head. With his free hand, he holds his cock out in front of Harry's lips, though still too far away for Harry to reach.

"Am I holding you too tight?" He asks, referring to the grip he has on his wrists. Harry twists his hands in Louis' grasp to test if it’s too tight and shakes his head, finding that Louis is holding him loose enough to break free if he has to. "Okay, just pull away if it's too much,” Louis says.

He waits for Harry's silent nod in confirmation before leaning in the rest of the way, cockhead meeting his lips. Harry immediately opens his mouth to him, tongue darting out to get the taste of Louis back in his mouth. Groaning, Louis pushes back in slowly, bottom lip bitten between his teeth. He feels so much thicker this way, filling him up so much better, forcing Harry to stretch his mouth widely, even though Louis is only going down about halfway. He's slow when he pulls out too, allowing Harry to develop a sense of familiarity with having his mouth full. On the next thrust, Harry bobs his head up to meet it, encouraging Louis to go deeper.

"Fuck," Louis curses, hips stuttering as he starts thrusting more eagerly, tossing his head back. Harry focuses on making it as good as he can, curling his tongue along the underside of Louis' cock and pursing his lips to keep his teeth out of the way, trying to mask how inexperienced he is. Louis doesn't seem to notice though, or if he does he doesn't mind because his thrusts start to get deeper and more erratic, his breath coming out in shallow pants.

He’s properly deepthroating Louis’ cock now, his nose pressing against his stomach and balls slapping against his chin with each thrust. It makes it a little hard for him to breathe, but it also makes him feel lighter, inhibitions disappearing. He thinks he’s probably making noises in the back of his throat that he can’t help, and his hips are desperately jumping up in search of friction, desperate to come. He’s so close, has been for a while, that he barely needs anything to push him over.

The way he’s being used to please Louis is affeting him heavily, putting him even closer to the edge. He's hazy and more turned on than ever, writhing into the mattress as he tries to ignore the heavy arousal in his gut. His dick is literally throbbing and he’s growing worried that he may come completely untouched with his mouth stuffed with Louis’ cock, just from being held down and forced to take it, completely helpless. Just the thought of that alone, the humiliation of dirtying his panties before Louis could even get him off properly makes him whine pitifully around Louis’ cock.

"Fuck, Harry – you’re so good. Taking me so well," Louis praises, his voice shot, and it goes straight to his cock, making it all he needs to shoot off into his panties, probably harder than he ever has before. His hips grind up desperately in search of friction, and he comes with the softness of the lace rubbing against him alone. His mind whites out and his broken cry is muffled by Louis' cock, vibrating around it.

Louis drives into him harder at that, and all Harry can do is take it, breathing harshly in through his nose. He can't focus, still shuddering through his orgasm, jaw aching from accommodating Louis' thrusts. He's boneless and practically useless, and he knows his technique has grown sloppy. There's spit everywhere, dribbling down his chin and Louis' balls, and he's letting out little whimpers with each thrust, attempting to regain focus so he can make Louis come. He's ashamed that he came first, and embarrassed that he came completely untouched just from having Louis choke him with his cock. He’s fallen completely pliant beneath Louis, his head dropping back and eyes falling shut, letting Louis have his way with him.

He forces himself to concentrate the best he can, sucking hard at the head and moaning purposefully around Louis so he can feel the vibrations. That causes Louis shoves his cock down Harry’s throat completely and comes, hips pumping shallowly into the tight wet heat of his mouth. Harry unconsciously swallows around him, moaning at having the taste of Louis on his tongue and he continues to suck him through it, reveling in the bitten off moans Louis lets out, like he can’t even help himself.

Louis pulls off of him carefully once he’s done, letting go of Harry’s wrists before flopping down on the bed beside him. He moves to wrap an arm around Harry’s waist and drops a kiss to his temple as Harry works on regulating his breathing. He feels like his body is floating, mind a thousand miles away. He’s foggy and slow and doesn’t register Louis’ hand trailing downwards towards his crotch until it’s too late and he presses against the sticky fabric of Harry’s panties. Panicked, Harry quickly sits up and pushes Louis’ hand away from his softening cock in embarrassment.

“Harry, did you come in your pants?” Louis asks cautiously, slowly sitting himself up and scooting in close to Harry. He doesn’t sound angry, or disgusted, or weirded out, which Harry is thankful for, but he’s still embarrassed. He’d come all over himself like a pubescent boy, horny enough to do so just from having a dick in his mouth, not even touched. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more embarrassed.

“Don’t you mean my _panties_?” He corrects as casually as he can, despite the fact that his voice is hoarse and he’s blushing harder than ever.

Louis laughs at that, and it’s not mean or teasing. It’s comforting, and he puts an arm around Harry’s bare shoulders, their skin sticking together with sweat. “Come here,” Louis whispers, turning Harry so that they’re both facing each other, even if Harry can’t quite bring himself to look Louis in the eye. “Wanna kiss you some more.”

Harry complies easily, letting Louis tilt his chin up so that he can press their lips together. It’s slow and tender, and Louis places his hands over Harry’s pecks to give him a gentle push so that they’re back to lying down together. Louis kisses him for a while longer, his hands moving from his chest to his shoulders and roam up and down his back, holding Harry firmly against his chest. They don’t break apart until Harry pulls away suddenly to yawn (rather loudly) before giggling and burying his face into Louis’ neck.

“Oops,” he giggles, and Louis snorts, propping himself up on one elbow so that he’s hovering over Harry. He lifts a hand and pushes Harry’s stray hair from his face, smiling down fondly as he does so.

“Hi,” he whispers back, burying his hand in Harry’s hair and scratching at his scalp. Smiling contentedly, Harry nuzzles against his hand and shuts his eyes, suddenly aware of how exhausted he is.

“M’sleepy,” he informs Louis before he lets out another yawn, and Louis laughs.

“I know love. Let me run and fetch a flannel real quick. Then we can get some sleep.” Harry nods at that, eyes still closed. He feels Louis pull his hand out from where it was nestled in his hair, and the bed shifts a moment later as Louis moves to get up. “Be right back,” Louis says, dropping a light kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose before he disappears.

Louis is silent as he goes, but he’s rather loud about his reentry to the room when he returns a minute later, jumping back into the bed and jostling Harry. He opens his eyes back up to find Louis kneeling on the bed, this time in the trackies he must have slipped on before he left the room, and a flannel in his hand. He prompts Harry to shimmy out of the sticky panties and lowers himself to clean him up, setting the ruined undergarment aside.

“I brought your clothes in too, so no one will find them on the floor later,” Louis tells him, gesturing to where Harry’s dirty clothes sit in a pile at the foot of the bed.

“Thanks,” Harry smiles sleepily, letting Louis get up to take the clothes, including the knickers, and the flannel to the dirty laundry basket across the room. When he returns, he untucks the duvet and rolls Harry underneath it before burying himself under it himself as well, pressing in close to Harry.

“You know,” Louis starts, turning Harry over so that his back is pressed to Louis’ chest and wraps his arm over his stomach. “You’re really well hung.”

“I am?” Harry asks somewhat shocked, letting Louis tangle their legs together despite the fact that his toes are freezing against his calves.

“Yeah, took me by surprise a bit. Not that – not that I was expecting anything bad from you,” he pauses for a moment and gives Harry’s stomach a quick squeeze. “You just did really well.”

Harry’s briefly stunned, unsure of what to say. “Oh. Thank you.” He finally replies, blushing and burying his face into the pillow.

“You’re welcome love. Let’s get some sleep now, alright?” He tells him, his pointer finger drawing light circles against his stomach. It’s soothing, and Harry can’t think of a time where he’s felt more content than he does right now, even if he is half asleep.

“Yeah, alright,” Harry agrees, eyes already falling shut as he nuzzles further under the blankets. The last thing he registers before he nods off is the gentle press of Louis’ lips against the bare skin of his shoulder blade.

\--

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he’s still in a tangle of limbs and blankets, but he’s facing Louis rather lying pressed to his front. Louis is also awake, eyes soft and hair ruffled from sleep, small smile on his lips. Harry’s somewhat taken aback at how gorgeous he is, despite the early hour. It’s kind of like a dream, waking up with Louis Tomlinson when just twenty four hours ago Harry would’ve combusted if Louis simply _spoke_ to him. As it is, right now he’s buzzing, his skin tingling and stomach fluttering pleasantly.

“Morning,” Louis breathes

“Morning,” Harry replies, and he’s smiling as Louis leans down to press a kiss to his lips before he sits up. The blankets fall off from where they were draped over his shoulders and he lifts his arms to stretch, the muscles in his back and arms flexing deliciously. Swallowing, Harry drags his gaze down the expanse of Louis bare, tan skin, breath catching at his sheer beauty.

He stays sitting up after he’s relaxed his body and turns himself to face Harry, his expression suddenly serious. “I know it’s a bit early, but I think we have to talk.” He says, dropping a hand to the blankets tucked around Harry’s face and drawing them back so Louis can see him.

“Oh,” Harry swallows and looking away uncomfortably because he knows what’s coming. Louis is probably going to tell him something along the lines _it was nice, but it’s time to go now._ Which, like, Harry was expecting. Obviously this little thing with Louis wasn’t going to go anywhere. So it probably shouldn’t upset him as much as it does.

“It’s just, last night, with the gifts, I wasn’t planning on any of this happening. I meant for it to go as a joke, but you were all weird when you came up for the loo and I thought maybe I’d upset you, so I went to go check up on you. I don’t want you to think that this was my intention, to use you or anything, okay? Even though obviously I wanted it, I’m not some arse that would plan to get you in bed with me like that, alright?” He looks nervous, running his fingers through his hair anxiously as he explains himself. Harry’s a little shocked because if there’s one thing he’s sure of from the night before, it’s that the decision to put the knickers on was his own. There’s no reason Louis should feel guilty about it in any way.

“No, I know. I kind of just got curious, I guess? Like, how the panties might look on me?” His cheeks are on fire and he’s nervously biting his lip because the topic is obviously new to him, and he isn’t used to addressing it so outwardly yet. “I wanted to put them on though, and everything afterwards too.” He clarifies as firmly as he can. He sits up then too, despite the fact that the air is chilly and he isn’t wearing anything.

“Okay,” Louis nods to himself and exhales loudly, running his hand back through his hair. “So you didn’t feel like I pressured you or something, right?”

Harry nearly laughs at that, but thankfully he catches himself. It might be one of the most absurd things he’s ever heard because in what world would Harry feel forced to get on his knees for Louis. It’s been his high school dream ever since he first saw Louis on the first day of school walking across campus to class, before Harry even had a clue who he was. “Louis, I’ve wanted to suck your dick since forever ago,” Harry tells him, completely serious.

Louis does let out a laugh at that, short and startled before he slaps a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, what?”

Harry shrugs, figuring he may as well tell Louis the truth. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you for ages now. I always figured it was kind of pointless though, cause you're you and I'm me. And plus you're a senior, so I just - ” 

“Harry, god, please shut up and come here,” Louis laughs, thankfully cutting Harry off, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into his lap. Gulping, Harry settles his hands against Louis’ chest, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that he’s back to being naked in Louis’ lap.

“Just so you know,” Louis says and he gently pulls Harry in closer, until their mouths are touching and their breathing in puffs against each other’s lips. “You’re lovely and I’ve got a crush on you right back.”

And then he’s kissing Harry, and he’s torturously slow about it too, teeth dragging over Harry’s bottom lip before he finally opens his mouth to him. Harry is more than eager, letting Louis fuck his tongue into his mouth and groaning when Louis pushes him back on the mattress, just on the right side of rough. He holds him down and kisses him hard for a moment longer and pulls away, grinding his hips down once onto Harry’s growing erection, making him cry out.

“I’m going to suck you off like you deserve after last night, and then I’m going to take you out to breakfast as my boyfriend. Sound good?” Louis asks, already lowering himself between Harry’s legs. All Harry can do is gasp out a strangled  _yes_ as Louis wraps his lips around him and screws his eyes shut in bliss.

Once he’s come (and gotten Louis off as well) he keeps his word and takes Harry out to eat. It’s a date, Harry realizes belatedly, and it’s nothing short of perfect. And later, when Louis drops Harry off at home, and Harry introduces him to his mum, he gets to call Louis his boyfriend. It sounds wonderful rolling off his tongue, and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so hard.

In short, Louis is perfect and Harry is happy, and the whole thing is horribly clichéd, but the smile on Harry’s face doesn’t fade for the entire day.

 --

For some reason, no one is really surprised when they get back to school after winter hols has ended and Louis Tomlinson is holding Harry Styles’ hand. Niall keeps chanting _I fucking knew it_ while everyone else gives them knowing looks. Zayn even mutters a quiet _finally_ under his breath while Perrie gives Harry an overzealous hug, congratulating Louis on finally getting his act together and asking Harry out. Apparently they’d been pining mutually from a distance long enough to drive their friends mad.

It sort of sounds like a proper love story if you ask Harry, despite the fact that all it came to them thanks to a pair of lacy pink panties and a fair amount of embarrassment on Harry’s part.

(Not that Harry would ever change anything about it.)

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings sorry


End file.
